The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of the invention relate to a dispense head, also referred to as a coupler, to be connected to a valve of a container for fluids, in particular liquids, such as beer or water, which dispense head comprises a housing and a probe. The invention also relates to a kit comprising a container.
US 2004/226967 discloses a drink dispenser assembly (denoted by numerals “1” and “25” in the figures of US 2004/226967) comprising a dispenser device provided with a tap (erroneously referred to as “dispensing head”) for accommodating a flexible plastic dispensing line, and a container containing drink, in particular carbonated drink, connected during use to the dispensing line which has a coupling element at an outlet end for connection to the tap. The dispensing line can be permanently connected to the container containing carbonated drink, but can also be provided with a coupling for detachable connection to the container. An aim of the invention disclosed in US 2004/226967 is to provide a drink dispenser assembly that requires very little maintenance, requires little cleaning and provides a hygienic environment with a relatively long life for the drink.
Flexible hoses are a well known alternative to frequently cleaning dispensing lines.